


Мой, мой и твой

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Biting, Claiming, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В течение последних шести месяцев Павел и Леонард хранят свои отношения в тайне. Но Павел намерен утвердить свои права на то, что, как он считает, его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой, мой и твой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine and Mine and Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402257) by [Enk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk). 



> написано на Rounds of Kink в ЖЖ: “- Укуси меня! – Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь”. Павлу уже 18, заклеймление, немного вампиризма.  
> Бета: Lonnie

Павел раньше не подозревал, что иметь личную жизнь на Земле намного проще, чем на корабле, полном любопытного экипажа.  
Сующего нос в чужие дела экипажа.  
Даже не подозревал. 

Приходится нелегко, ведь он должен все время прятаться за маской мечтателя с выдающимися способностями и ужасным псевдо-русским акцентом. Большинство даже не подозревает, что его произношение – подделка, и что Павел вырос в Чикаго. Единственный раз в России он был во время летних каникул, когда ему исполнилось 12.  
Но особенно ужасно то, что он должен скрывать свои отношения, потому что в протоколе может появиться пометка об использовании преимуществ личной связи с вышестоящим офицером. Будто любой может этим вышестоящим офицером воспользоваться. Ха.

Хотя возможно это и не такие официальные отношения, как думает Павел. Конечно, секс прекрасен, и ему нравится подслушивать, как капитан пытается вытянуть из Леонарда, кого тот трахает. Предположений много, и ни одно из них не касается Чехова, потому что Павел невинный и сладкий, горячий и запретный, недоступный, хотя ему уже давно 18.  
Первый раз он переспал с Леонардом Маккоем по пьяни, и только позже оставаться на ночь стало обычным явлением. Однажды Леонард намекнул ему, что предпочел бы, чтобы Павел не спал с кем попало (не то, что бы он так делал). Он и не стал. 

Они не рассказывали никому. Не говорили друг другу: "Я тебя люблю". Не ходили на свидания. На самом деле, их отношения были лишены обычных, свойственных людям, правил ухаживания, которыми был так очарован Спок и смущена Нийота, когда он пригласил ее на свидание необычным образом – прямо посреди капитанского мостика.  
Павел не хотел ставить в известность Хикару, который раньше был сам близок с Леонардом. Идея рассказывать своему лучшему другу о том, что ты… что у тебя связь с его экс-бойфренд (глупое, незрелое определение, думает Павел), обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивается.  
Поэтому он молчит.  
Леонард тоже не говорит никому - ни Джиму, ни Споку, ни Скотти (хотя Павел считает его человеком достаточно умным, чтобы их понять).

И по большому счету это не должно его беспокоить. Они моногамны, проводят вместе четверть своего свободного времени, и Павел знает, что Леонард привязался к нему. Этого должно быть достаточно. Но проблема в том, что этого мало. Он хочет большего. Пусть не держаться за руки в турболифте, но чтобы люди знали, что Леонард его. Его. И ничей больше. 

По окончанию смены Павел собирается пойти в спортзал, но почему-то оказывается напротив каюты Леонарда, не успевая задуматься и остановиться, звонит в дверь, приходя в себя уже в комнате.  
Доктор собирается в миссию - понимает он уже на пороге. 

\- Хэй, - Леонард улыбается, видя Павла. – Что случи…? 

Он не договаривает. Не успевает, потому что Павел затыкает его поцелуем: требовательным, жестким, страстным, отчаянным. Он сам старается не думать обо всех этих прилагательных, целиком отдаваясь происходящему. Когда Павел отстраняется, Леонард, слегка раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, пытается отдышаться. Так он выглядит еще лучше, думает Павел и снова его целует. Леонард притягивает его за футболку, а когда Павел снимает ее - хватает за шею и толкает к стене. 

Иногда Павлу искренне жаль, что он не может просто отпустить себя и забыться, что даже бутылки водки не достаточно, чтобы притупить остроту его ощущений. Он чувствует, как рубашка Леонарда царапает кожу, и легкий аромат виски у него во рту.  
И, как никогда ясно, понимает, что не хочет беспамятства. Он должен быть в сознании. Потому что ему нужен Леонард. Он нуждается в нем.  
И никаких больше секретов.  
Леонард, приглашая, наклоняет голову чуть в сторону. 

Стон, который он издает, когда Павел первый раз зажимает зубами мышцы между плечом и шеей, впиваясь в трапециевидную, а затем кивательную (он был внимателен на уроках анатомии), отдается в паху, вдоль позвоночник, устремляясь вниз, словно ток по оголенным нервам, пока не расцветает диковинным цветком на самой головке его члена.  
Это чудесно.  
Поэтому он кусает снова. Трапециевидную. Леонард определенно предпочитает именно ее, и кто такой Павел, чтобы лишать его удовольствия. Он бесцеремонно просовывает руку в его брюки и выясняется, что да, Леонарду действительно нравится то, что Павел с ним делает. 

Поцелуи становятся лихорадочными. Где-то на периферии Леонард продолжает издавать эти проклятые, удивительные звуки, стоит Павлу впиться сильнее. Он даже не замечает, как лишается своей одежды.  
Он посасывает шею Леонарда, покуда тихие стоны не сменяет более высокий звук - болезненный всхлип. И Павел замирает, осторожно касаясь раскрасневшейся кожи мягкими поцелуями, пока Леонард не обнимает его, шепча на ухо "все нормально", слегка поглаживая. Павел не может не сдержать стон, как не может прекратить посасывать и покусывать шею и плечо Леонарда.  
Каждая метка - вначале красная, затем фиолетовая и еще темней - кажется Павлу безумно волнительной.  
Мой.

Леонард толкает его к стене, всем телом наваливаясь на Павла, и тот не может остановиться тереться о его бедра, не может удержать остатки разума, который, кажется, вот-вот перейдет к визуализации электрических импульсов. Леонард точно знает, что нужно Павлу, прежде чем тот сформирует свое желание. Он целует жестко, глубоко, и если Павел был бы в состоянии ясно мыслить, он бы заметил, что Леонард никогда не целовал его так раньше.  
Леонард прижимает и гладит его и делает все, чтобы услышать его идеальные всхлипы. Тот пытается сдержаться, но когда палец Леонарда, выбрав единственно верный путь, давит на головку его члена, он оказывается близко, так чертовски близко. А когда Павел чувствует, что зубы Леонарда прихватывают кожу под челюстью, он кричит в оргазме, не способный прекратить стонать, тереться об него и впиваться ногтями в плечи Леонарда.  
Тот следует за ним всего минуту спустя.

Когда сознание возвращается, словно от разряда электрошока, Леонард улыбается Павлу, и Павел натягивает штаны, ругаясь по-русски. Возможно, водка не единственное, что может лишить его разума. Может быть, все, что ему было нужно… 

\- Черт подери, Павел! – доносится голос Леонарда из ванной. Тот заглядывает к нему, удивленный тоном его голоса, но когда оказывается рядом, обнимая Леонарда за талию, он уже смеется. – Они что, не кормят тебя на этом проклятом корабле? 

Павел смотрит в зеркало с улыбкой. На шее и груди Леонарда целое поле гематом, засосов и укусов, расцветающих всеми оттенками красного, фиолетового и синего. Совершенство. Павел улыбается, а, когда поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать мужчину, тот замечает, аналогичную по цвету метку уже под его челюстью. Леонард нежно касается ее пальцами. 

\- Это будет заметно, когда ты оденешься. 

\- Пускай.  
Павел указывает на несколько укусов, что определенно будут выше линии форменного воротника доктора.  
\- Ты не против? - в голосе Леонарда слышится беспокойство, но когда Павел смотрит на него, то понимает - озабоченность во взгляде касается его самого. Леонард думает, что Павел будет против подобной метки. 

\- А ты? - Павел ласкает пальцами один из укусов, решая вместо него - "нет", и тянется к кожному регенератору. 

\- Не страшно, - Леонард притягивает Павла ближе. - Да, думаю, все нормально, мальчишка. 

\- Тогда и я так думаю, старичок. 

Никто не задает вопросы, когда он заступает на следующее свое дежурство. Но Павел может с уверенностью сказать - они все знают.

«Мой», - думает он.

Мой.

И твой.


End file.
